As the Internet continues to grow, more and more entities are conducting business by communicating with other entities over a network, e.g., a service provider network or the Internet. Business applications, e.g., supply chain management applications, have been catalysts for sharing data flows among various entities. In addition, each entity may build a website comprising any number of webpages based on data available on one or more servers of the entity. However, the entity is not in control of data on servers of other entities. Thus, irrespective of the shared nature or relatedness of the data flows, a webpage associated with a website of a first entity may be built and updated independent of any updates to a webpage associated with a website of a second entity. For example, the update may encompass modifying content on the webpage and/or metadata associated with the webpage. The metadata may provide information descriptive of the data, e.g., how to make use of the data that is published on the webpage and the like.